Blinded
by Buffinator-17
Summary: Set in Season Six, you now the times, when Spikewas being used by Buffy so that she could feel things, well, this time, its kinky and very tickley, Okay - so I gotta fettish, but its fun to explore and its me, doin my thang!


Chapter One  
  
  
  
Hunting isn't a great thing for A Slayer. Patrolling is. But in a Slayers life, they don't just patrol the darkness, looking for the demons to slay, they grow up, they mature. They start to hunt. Buffy awoke in the middle of the night, a dark house with some small white lighting in her room was the only thing that she could see, until he eyes adjusted to the dark quickly, and she was able to see everything in crystal clear sight. The only disadvantage, was that she couldn't get back to sleep, as soon as she rested her head onto the pillow and tried to close her eyes, she found herself opening them again, blinking as she stared at the ceiling, butterflies decorated the low beige wall that hung over her head, old pictures of her Mother, her sister, and her friends. She closed her eyes as memories filled her head. Her eyes opened again. WHY couldn't she sleep? She frowned and groaned a little, and suddenly, without hesitation, got up from her bed.  
  
Buffy ran through the graveyard, wearing something she had just slung on in her desperate rush. A small leather jacket flowed behind her, and a green turtle neck sweater creased as her arms moved up and down in motion with her legs as she ran, chasing her prey.hunting. She saw him, he was large, but being a Vampire, he was very fast. She was faster. Buffy's shoulder length hair also flowed behind her, keeping her face clean and her sight perfect, she jumped onto a large, upcoming gravestone and stepped upon it with her left foot, the booted hell gripping the rough stone. Buffy propelled herself upwards, and pounced on the Vampire, making him fall flat on his face with her on top of him. Buffy rolled off of him quickly, and got to her feet with a sharp flip, the toes of her boot shooting forwards and hitting the Vampire's chin as she flipped up. Buffy landed easily and brung her leg upwards, swinging it around and hitting the Vampire on his left cheek, it hit the floor with a snarl, and crawled to its feet. Buffy had the upper hand on this one; she took the stake from inside her pocket, and flipped it out in a tight grasp. She ran to the Vampire and through her arm down on the Vamps chest, but it took her wrist, pulled her hands towards her and shoved the stake into her tummy. Buffy gasped. Her gasp turned into a small "Ungh!" as she fell to the floor, hitting it and clenching the grass as blood dropped onto it. Buffy pulled the stake out.she looked up as the Vampire stood over her. Buffy winced as the pain of her pulling the stake out shot through her body, she cringed, and slowly got to her feet, only to be back handed by the Vampire's hand which sent Buffy flying back into a large crypt, she hit it and slid down to the ground. When she looked up, the Vampire was gone.  
  
Spike sat on his crypt; he held a small cigarette in his left hand and smoked it gently, flicking it to the floor as it came to a finish. He lay in dark, black jeans. At night, he liked to just lounge around, await Buffy, or some kind of action, after all, he did sleep ALL day. His head ached a little, the chip was fritzing, it did that sometimes. He was suddenly startled and forced to his bare feet as the front door of his crypt was pushed open, and Buffy walked in, holding her chest, blood covered the fingers of her hand. Buffy's face was a little tired. Spike rushed towards her and let her weight lump on him; he looked to her, "What the bloody hell happened to you, Slayer?" She eyed him, and frowned. "They.they started it." she winced as he sat her down on the bed, which was dusty and torn, covered in leaves and debris. He pushed them off as she lay down. "I take it this isn't your normal daily visit for some fun lovin'," he joked, as she sat beside her. He watched her, as she got comfortable, moving her jacket and revealing a bare, tanned tummy, rolling up her sweater. Spike shivered. Buffy showed Spike her tummy, which had a large hole, covered in blood. "Do I look like a Vampire to you?" She asked. Spike shook his head, "what happened?" Buffy sighed. "I was staked.again. This happened to me last year, the Vamps like to take my weapons and use them on me. Its such a drag." Spike chucked, and looked at her."Well, Slayers heal fast." She smiled at him, wanting him so badly, because of the fact that she couldn't feel. She didn't know if she was here, what she was doing and why. Ever since she had crawled her way from her grave months ago, she felt she had left something behind. Being with Spike, made her feels things. "I guess we couldn't do what we planned to do tonight." She looked at him. He slowly slid his fingers up her thigh, looking at her with narrowed eyes, his black painted fingernails trailing a long her knee. "We could always do something else." He said. Buffy smirked. "I can't, stupid wooden.thingy." She frowned and held her stomach again, "we could always play a game." She smiled at him, wanting him more and more, even though she hated it, she knew that him and his 'comfort' was the only thing that would make her feel better. Spike looked at her, his eyes becoming wider, "What kind of game?" He asked softly, almost whispering as she finished smoothing her thighs. "I dunno," Buffy said, shrugging slight as, with her free hand, she moved some hair behind her ear. "I mean, I can walk easier now, I think.so I'm up for anything, but not too hard.'cos, well, its just, my pain." She looked at him and got to her feet, walking about gently, feeling her stomach healing quickly. "It will take a couple of days to completely heal, but I can do things." She looked at him. Spike raised a brow, "What type of things.?" Buffy smirked and walked uneasily towards the drawers, Spike looked at her and frowned, and he remained seated. Buffy looked at the drawer as she opened it with a bit of strength, she smirked and closed the drawer looking back to him, "lay down," she ordered.  
  
Spike did as he was told. "What's this about?" Buffy smiled and didn't answer, she rolled her finger around in a gesture towards him, and he looked at her. Spike rolled around and lay on his tummy. Buffy sat upon him, his back, head and arms in front of her, and his legs, behind and feet behind her. Buffy slowly massaged his back with her non-bloody hand, her other hand was bloody, but it wasn't so bad that she was covered in it. It was only the tips of her fingers; luckily, the stake took most of the blood that was released from her wound. Buffy trailed her fingers from his spine towards his shoulders, massaging him. It was only when she reached his sides did he let a small giggle, and flinched, he turned his head and eyed her. "Watch it." He said with a grin. She nodded sarcastically, "I'm all watched up." Buffy used her other hand and wiped the blood on the dirty sheets on the bed, they were clean and only the tips of her fingernails were stained with her blood. She could only move forwards and backwards, not side to side due to her wound. She reached under his arms, and a slight wiggle of her fingers caused him to chuckle and turn again. "I said watch it, Pet." She frowned. "Spike, a dog is a pet, I'm." He looked at her, "You're what? A sexually liberated female? Please, don't play me, Slayer." She eyed him and raised a brow; she curled her top lip and tickled his sides playfully. Spike let out a large yelp, and rolled around so he was on his tummy, squirming suddenly as she continued to dig her fingers hard into his sides, they seeked into his ribs as he turned his head, grinning and letting out giggles. Spike tried to grab her hands, and he did, he held them up, and caught his breathe. She looked at him. "Sexually liberated?" She asked, frowning sarcastically. He smirked, "Oi!, I.I didn't mean it, luv!" She twisted her elbows, letting her hands free; she held them up and looked to him innocently. "I'm sorry." she smiled and got up, she walked to the foot of the bed, he kept watching her. "What?" She asked. "I'm watching you." He said. She walked around his bare feet, and put her hands behind his back. Just as he knew what her first move was going to be, he pulled his feet in. To slow. Buffy grabbed a hold of his left ankle and held it under her arm, like a headlock, but more of an ankle lock. She laughed, as he kicked and tried to pull his foot away, his right foot scrapping a long the bed as it slid from forwards to backwards as he giggled. "I haven't done anything to you yet Spike." She said. He laughed, "I know!" His short laughter turned into a loud gasp as she stroked the sole of his foot, reaching his toes and wiggling her fingers madly. He yelped and laughed hysterically, his toes instantly clenched to the arch of his foot, and caught Buffys index finger. Buffy pulled her finger out.she pulled a face as she tickled them again, "See, this is a fun game, torture!" He kicked again, and laughed a continues laugh with no pause, letting his head hit the bed as he lay there, wiggling his foot and toes, to tired to breathe in or try to fight back. Until she reached the arch of his foot. The sole was a tender part of Spikes foot, and his most ticklish spot, he laughed and bucked up, laughing SO hard, he passed out. 


End file.
